koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Roy
Roy Meace (ロイ・ミイス) is a unique NPC who may temporarily fight beside the protagonist in Zill O'll. The protagonist may choose to recruit him as a playable character in the revamp, Zill O'll ~infinite~. His relation with the main character depends on their gender and origin story. If the player chooses to create a heroine, Roy is her older brother in the "Unmapped Village" scenario. He is 24 years old when the story begins. Role in Games Roy is the eldest son of the priest ruling Meace, a rural village which once served as an ally checkpoint for Nemea's uprising five years ago. An ancient artifact has been sealed within its temple and Roy's family is given the task of guarding it. The young man's family believes it is a divine object and that they are holy templars with the ritual task of protecting it. In reality, the temple houses a demonic artifact known as the Mask of Forgetfulness. It was built ages ago to conceal the artifact's corruption and to separate it from its owner. Just like other templars before him, Roy needed to hone his body and mind with the dangers of traveling. He left his village with the intent to train. During his journey, he met and befriended Sera. Roy also fell in love with his friend's elder sister, Schwester. Both friends shared many adventures together and eventually found two opposing short swords which resonate with one another, Lunar Shine and Solar Luster. In honor of their close friendship, Roy uses Solar Luster as his weapon of choice. infinite instead describes Solar Luster as a family heirloom which has been passed down for generations within his family. Roy felt homesick for Meace and gives his best regards to Sera. He arrived in Meace shortly before Argyleshire breaks the seal on her artifact. Roy is too late to save his father and home, only having enough time to slay the Death Gigas the demon had summoned. Argyleshire is amused by his valor and decides to keep him as her indentured servant. She uses the Mask of Forgetfulness on him and, like the artifact suggests, he dismisses his own identity. The demon renames him Xiphos (サイフォス), and Roy thinks his sword is called Rising Sun. At first Roy is completely loyal to the demon's commands and thinks of nothing but pleasing her. He obeys her command to slay her rivals of darkness, Tiera's Children. He happens to spot the protagonist during these subjugations and offers his assistance. Later, if Sera accompanies the protagonist on another hunt, Roy will be unable to recall his relation to him. After the protagonist learns of Sera's past, Sera will be suspicious of Xiphos's identity and unsheathes his Lunar Shine. Their swords react to one another and the mask's influence over Roy weakens. He writes a letter for the protagonist at a local guild, imploring him/her to help him at Rainbow Mountain Range. If the protagonist and Sera act on the request, they can defeat the thieving Goblin Group and retrieve the Forbidden Chalice. Argyleshire and Roy ambush them to claim it for themselves. Their struggle can have two different conclusions for Roy. If Sera is too weak, he will leave the party to pursue Argyleshire by himself. Roy will perish to protect the demon from him. Should Sera be stronger than the demon, he will wound her spirit and cause her retreat. Either scenario ends with the demon stealing the chalice. In the latter story path, Roy's memories return completely as the demon becomes fatigued. He wants to respect his memories as Xiphos, however, and continues to wear the mask for her. Roy guards her until the demon is defeated a second time by the protagonist and Sera. The demon loses to her host's consciousness and returns to her slumber. Roy removes the mask and formally reunites with his friend and lover. He volunteers to join the protagonist's party in infinite. Roy's ending has him abide to Schwester's wish to save the spirits within Vyashion, which are dying due to continental warfare and decaying the land's magical powers. The couple believe they can find a way to restore the spirits back to their rightful state and thereby protect the land's natural resources. They thank the protagonist for sharing their humanistic views and for assisting their hopeful mission. During the shared ending with the entire playable cast, Roy is a part of the final group to bid farewell to the protagonist. He explains his and Sera's intents after they leave, expressing his wishes that he/she will someday cross paths again. Roy is surprised when Sera offers the protagonist to join them, but he doesn't object. Personality Humble and courteous Roy is the fairytale knight. Chivalrous to a fault, he fights only to protect his loved ones and the innocent. His amicable gentleness wins him popularity with everyone who meets him. Even when he is brainwashed as Xiphos, his earnest devotion to Argyleshire is enough to earn the demon's wholehearted affection. Optimistic in his endeavors, he rarely casts blame on others without evidence and believes that everyone has the power to redeem themselves. Roy dotes on his younger sister as a promising adventurer. He sees unworldly talent in her determination and admires her courage. Believing that she will one day surpass him, Roy praises her as the family's new hope. Wishing to foster her potential, he doesn't hesitate to protect her from dangers beyond her scope. Once he learns the truth of his family's duty, he chooses to live the rest of his days as penance for their mistaken faith. If he fails to save his sister, Roy wants to keep living in her stead. He is immune to Sera's scathing remarks and welcomes his friend as a brother of arms. Roy enjoys teasing him by explaining Sera's mannerisms for the protagonist. If his sister has been traveling with Sera since the start of her journey, Roy is pleasantly surprised by the chemistry between them. He happily asks his friend when they are going to tie the knot, much to Sera's embarrassment. Fighting Style His entire character is a contrast to Sera. Whereas Sera starts as the slow character with strong defenses, Roy is the quicker yet less resilient swordsman. His comparatively higher DEX stat means that he will tend to deliver critical hits. Roy is also one of the few optional party members who wields a holy weapon, so he may be a useful character to bring for the final boss fights in the game. Gallery Roy-zillollinfinite-portraits.jpg|Revised infinite portraits __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Characters